Freedom
by RachS
Summary: Nessarose makes a new law for a new year


This is a one shot I had intended to post on New Years Eve, and I know timiings and things probably don't quite work in the world of Wicked, but still I hope you enjoy it.

(Of course, I don't own Wicked!)

_I, Nessarose Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland, hereby withdraw any laws which place limits of the movements of Munchkinlanders. As of the final hour of the final day of the final month of the year, all previous laws banning Munchkins from crossing the borders of this land will be withdrawn, and all will be free to leave and return as they please._

_Signed_

_Nessarose Thropp._

This new law had been decided on seven days previously. Nessa no longer had the ability to cope with the jeering crowds she faced whenever she left the house, or the hate filled letters she received daily, and the despising looks she so frequently received from Boq had become too much. She had come to the conclusion that she had to put things right, and this was the only way. The people of Munchkinland would be free and, much more than that, so would Boq. Nessa knew, deep down, that the only way he could ever be happy was if he was free from her. It hurt her more than anything – the very thought of him not being there had reduced her to tears more than once – but she knew that if she truly loved him she had to let him go. It would mean sacrificing her own happiness but Nessa thought it was worth it. She could still picture Boq's face when she told him he could go. He was so happy she thought that he might have hugged her, had he not hated her so much.

It was for this reason that Nessarose found herself sitting alone in her room on the last day of the year, with one minute to go before midnight. Boq had prepared dinner for her earlier on in the evening and had gone to pack his bags. Nessa guessed that at that very moment in time he would be pacing up and down in front of the hall clock, waiting for that anticipated time when he could flee the Mansion and Nessa forever.

Nessa was staring out of the window, desperately trying to swallow back tears that were once again forming at the thought of Boq leaving, when the first chime of the clock echoed round the Mansion.

_One._

Nessa thought of all the Munchkins across the land, all of whom had been enslaved because of her obsession. They would be free now. Nessa smiled a little at this thought. They wouldn't hate her anymore. They wouldn't call her Wicked.

_Two._

Nessa's smile quickly faded as her thoughts once again turned to Boq.

_Three. _

He would be downstairs, waiting for the final strike of the clock. He would be waiting for his freedom; freedom from her.

_Four. _

Nessa struggled to keep the tears from falling as she asked herself if she was really that bad. She shook her head. It was a stupid question. She had kept Boq a virtual prisoner. She was wicked.

_Five. _

But she had only done it because she loved him. She had loved him since the day she met him at Shiz, and she just wanted him to love her back.

_Six._

She thought he did love her once. She tried to convince herself so many times that he was in love with her and he just hadn't realised it yet.

_Seven. _

It was always Glinda, though. He loved Glinda, not her. Even at the Ozdust he only had eyes for the blonde girl in pink.

_Eight. _

Perhaps he could have grown to love her instead. He must have atleast liked her once, and maybe that could have grown into something more, if she hadn't been so controlling.

_Nine. _

She had ruined it though. She had pushed him so far that any feelings he could have had for her turned to hatred. He had been her friend, he had cared for her, put she had driven him to braking point. No wonder he was so desperate to leave.

_Ten._

Nessa sighed. She allowed the tears that had formed in her eyes to roll slowly down her cheeks.

_Eleven._

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, bracing herself for the final strike.

_Twelve._

Nessa was alone.

She slumped in her chair, resting her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as tears turned to sobs and she struggled to catch her breath. Right now Boq would be running as fast as he could from the Mansion, leaving her alone. Outside she could hear distant cheering and the sound of fireworks as celebrations began all across the land. This noise coupled with the sounds of her own cries meant Nessa didn't hear the quiet tapping at her bedroom door, or notice the footsteps making their way across the floorboards. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realised she wasn't alone. She jumped at the touch.

'It's okay. It's just me.'

'Boq? What are you...I thought...'Nessa tried to talk through the tears.

'You thought I was going to leave?' Boq smiled and crouched down beside Nessa's chair. Nessa nodded her head in reply. Boq reached out and wiped a tear from her face. 'Nessa, I realised something as I was waiting downstairs. Do you want to know what that was?' Nessa nodded again. Boq took her hands in his and continued. 'I was sitting there, bags packed, thinking about leaving, and you know what...I decided that there wasn't anywhere I wanted to go, or anything I wanted to do, if you weren't there with me. Yes I want to be able to leave Munchkinland as and when I please, but not without you. I've convinced myself for so long that I hate you for what you've done but the truth is that I don't. Nessa I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and I just wish it hadn't taken something so extreme to make me realise it.'

'You...you mean that.' Nessa hardly dared believe that what she had heard was true.

'Every word.' Boq leant forwards and kissed Nessa, who in return wrapped her arms round his neck.

'You're not leaving?'

'I'm not going anywhere. Now if it's okay with you I think I'll go and unpack my things, and then maybe we could celebrate the New Year.'


End file.
